Epoxy resins are used in the electronics industry as encapsulants, potting compounds, electrical laminates and the like. This industry has discovered that the halide content of the epoxy resin adversely affects the electrical properties of the resultant end products. The higher the halide content, the greater the detriment. There is a need for reducing the total (hydrolyzable and bound) halide content of epoxy resins.